Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a culture apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
For example, a culture apparatus configured to cultivate a culture is known (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-51218).
For example, in a culture apparatus in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-51218, since left and right side ends of a shelf project upward, the left and right side ends o of the shelf may come in contact with a shelf rest provided above the shelf, when the shelf is being drawn out from and inserted into the culture apparatus. In such a case, the side ends of the shelf or the shelf rest may be shaven to generate dust in the culture apparatus.